


Season of Forever

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:54:30
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Christmas Day wasn't that bad. Oh, the motel room either roasted or froze, dinner was take-out fried chicken, and dad wasn't going to be back for another week, but Sam had Dean and Dean had Sam. It was pretty alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** We own nothing :(

Dean had dinner, fifteen years of fast food as the holiday meal of choice. It was getting a little out of sorts. He did what he could to make Christmas for Sam every year, he wasn't really sure if it got easier or harder as his brother got older, though. Easier because Sam didn't really pout about not getting the dog he asked Santa for but harder because moving around and all that shit couldn't be lied or promised away anymore. When he stopped in at the front desk to see if there were any messages from his dad, he should have expected to hear that there was yet another delay. He also shouldn't have been disappointed not to hear anything less than standard orders; he wasn't a child and Sam wasn't either, but it didn't make being disregarded at Christmas hurt any less, no matter your age. 

 

Whatever though, it didn't matter. He had Sam and that was about all he needed. Trees and turkey didn't matter. A bucket of extra crispy was just fine. He had a small box in his pocket; he’d had to hide it to make sure his brother wouldn't find it by mistake. It was stupid, fine; it was girly, yes; but that suited Sam. He was into that kind of stuff. He licked his lips, pulled the key out of his pocket and headed into room 12.

 

He and Sam had been together for a little less than two months now. It was all types of crazy; no normal nineteen year old man lusted after his fifteen year old brother, but, then again, no normal baby brother reciprocated the same feelings.

 

Sam was sprawled out on his belly on the double bed they shared, arms tucked under the pillow, naked to the waist. The thermostat in the room was broken; it had two settings: off and Hell. Rather than freeze to death, Sam had opted for the Hell setting. Doing without heat in a drafty motel room in December, in the middle of Nowhere, Maine was just stupid, and no one would ever associate Sam with stupid.

 

The sheets were scratchy and a little damp with sweat, but there was no way that Sam was going to lay around buck naked. Just because he and Dean had been fooling around for the last couple of months didn’t mean Sam was comfortable being naked next to his big brother. He was still kind of short, a little thin, with very little muscle definition, while Dean was sculpted perfection. Being lovers aside, Dean was still his big brother and teasing was part of Dean’s make-up.

 

“Any word from dad?” Sam asked, hastily yanking the blankets up around his shoulders against the sharp cut of icy wind that followed Dean into the room.

 

Dean set the food down and looked over at his brother a frown on his lips. "Yeah," he answered gruffly, not wanting to talk about his father at the moment. "He'll be another week." He shrugged off his jacket after pocketing both his car keys and the motel's. He bit his bottom lip and looked back at his brother a second. "Want to eat?" he asked.

 

“Yeah, what did you get?” Sam asked, rolling over onto his side, propped up on one elbow. The blanket shifted down enough to show that he wasn’t as naked as he’d seemed; boxers hung crookedly from his hips. He kicked the blankets off and got out of bed, scratching his hip.

 

Dean smirked as Sam got up. "Same old, same old," he answered as he went to the small cooler and pulled out a soda for Sam and a beer for himself. "Chicken, mac and cheese, and mash potatoes. Fast food is the only thing that's dumb enough to be open at 8 PM on Christmas." He rolled his eyes as he sat down.

 

Sam flopped down onto one of the chairs, freezing when the chair gave a warning creak. When the chair didn’t break apart beneath him, Sam sprawled a little more comfortably; knees spread, elbows on the table, and back bowed forward in a slouch. “Good thing fast food places are stupid, then, or else we’d be eating beanie weenies for Christmas dinner.”

 

Dean nodded his head. "Not that I don't love seeing your skinny ass half naked, but you sure you don't want to put pants on, because I'm either going to strip or turn that damn thing down by ten," he joked. He had been having a hell of a time sleeping since they got here, he either lost five pounds from sweating by morning or he went octopus on Sam because he was freezing to death. "Next time we check the room before handing over cash."

 

Sam snorted. “I’m not going to freeze my ass off, so you’re just going to have to strip.” He pulled the bag and chicken bucket over and got out the paper plates and plastic silverware, set out the mac and cheese and potatoes, and popped the top of his drink.

 

Dean pulled the top off his beer bottle and sighed before pulling his shirt off. He had lasted an all of five minutes which was sort of a record for him in this motel room. He cleared his throat and took a long drink, licking his lips and pulling to top off the chicken after throwing the shirt towards his bag. "Aw come on, Sammy, you know I'll keep you warm," he joked, sitting back in his seat.

 

“Yeah, you would, but then we’d both end up tired and starving and the food would be cold. Freeze me to death later. Food first,” Sam replied, happiness blooming in his voice. The last two months, having Dean—truly having him—had landed Sam on cloud-nine. He couldn’t seem to come down from the high.

 

Dean laughed softly and took a piece of chicken and grabbing a fork. Being with Sam was weird, he understood that overall you weren't supposed to want to plow or be plowed by your little brother but when had the Winchester family been known for being normal? Sam wasn't someone Dean ever had to say goodbye to and he trusted him above anyone else, even his father. "Yeah, sounds like a great night overall," he joked.

 

“Pervert,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. He made quick work of fixing his plate—he really was hungry—and settled in to stuff himself full. “So when do you want your present?” he asked around a mouthful of chicken, grease making his mouth shiny. 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sam. "Oh yeah, because I'm the only one," he joked. Sam may have had puppy eyes but, seriously, his brother…. Well, let’s just say the two were easily related. He took a bite of his food and made a face. "Eh, New Years?" he teased.

 

Sam snorted again and rolled his eyes. “You love presents. Why do you think I made you go out and get the food? So you wouldn’t toss the room looking for yours.”

 

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Hey, I'm not that bad. You on the other hand, your gift I had to keep on me for the past three days just to make sure you to didn't find it by 'accident'," he said, air quotes and all.

 

“So, I guess it’s not a book,” Sam teased, wiping his mouth briefly before delving right back in to his meal. “Yours isn’t even in the room right now.”

 

"Nah, sorry, geek; not this year." Dean looked at Sam curiously. "What is it then, a pony?" he teased as he leaned forward and took another drink of his beer.

 

“Yes, Dean, I bought you a pony with my meager winnings from the last time I hustled at school,” Sam retorted sarcastically. He finished off the last of his meal, sighing happily and patting his full belly. “It’s in the car, but you’ll never find it.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and finished his beer and the last bit of his food as he got up. "Well, if that's the case, I should send you out in your underwear to get it."

 

“Yeah, I’m going to subject myself to hypothermia just to make sure you have a happy. Screw that; I’m getting dressed.” Sam got up and went to the pile of clothes he’d taken off earlier and dragged them on, sweating before he’d even managed to get his shoes on.

 

Dean started to clean up and watched his brother with mild amusement as he pulled his clothes on. "Oh come on, Sammy; then I would really have a reason to keep you warm when you got back," he joked as he threw the plates and can and bottle away. Wrapping everything else up, he put it off to the side for now.

 

Sam snorted again and finished tying up his shoes. The snow was deep outside, but the motel manager kept the majority of the snow shoveled off of the walk way and off of the parking lot. “I’ll still need to be warmed back up when I come back in,” he said over his shoulder and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him against the icy wind that cut right through him. As Sam left Dean laughed softly and grabbed his jacket up from the floor. He pulled Sam's gift out of his pocket and set it on the table. Grabbing another beer for himself, he stretched and sat down on the bed.

 

Several minutes went by before Sam lurched into the room again, shivering and a little blue at the lips. It had taken longer than he’d thought it would to dig the gift out from under Dean’s seat; forgoing a coat hadn’t been the brightest idea. He got the door closed behind him and leaned back against it, hand fisted around a battered blue box. “Fuck, it’s colder than a witch’s tit in a brass bra,” he grumbled and walked stiff legged over to his brother.

 

Dean looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "Jesus, I thought you got lost or something." He reached for Sam and rubbed his hands down his brother's arms trying to rub the warmth back in. "A jacket might be a good idea next time," he teased.

 

“Not my fault that there’s junk under the front seat. As much as you love your ‘baby’, you sure don’t like to clean out the wrappers and cans from under the seats.” Sam plopped down on the bed beside Dean and shook his hands off. “Here,” he said, pressing the velveteen box into his brother’s hand. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Dean was oddly touched that his brother had gotten him anything. It wasn't like they didn't get one another gifts for Christmas and birthdays but still, when you normally didn't have "Christmas" the little things tended to mean something, even though Dean never in his life would say things that girly out loud. He got up and grabbed Sam's, handing it over. "You too, Sam." Sitting back down he turned the box over in his hand and looked at it a second. At least it was too small to be a gun or knife. He opened it up and he smiled, biting his bottom lip. Inside was a sliver ring, he wasn't a big one for jewelry but this he actually really liked. He didn't even let his mind wander to where Sam got the money for it, instead he just… "Wow, thanks, Sammy."

 

“It’s supposed to go on your thumb. I had it engraved, too,” Sam said, reaching over to turn the ring so that Dean could see the engraving. ‘My One, love, Sam’ He grinned shyly and then looked down at the box in his own lap. He wasn’t sure if he should find it funny or not; they’d apparently gotten each other jewelry for Christmas, if the size of the box was an indication.

 

Sam popped open the box and lifted out a silver ring with Celtic knots rimming the entire band. “Wow,” he breathed and slid it on his middle finger, and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Thank you.”

 

Dean smiled even more at the engraving. He hadn't even thought of that but at least the knots meant 'forever'. Okay, so they were both seriously girly but whatever. He put it on and looked back at his brother, kissing him again. "Glad you like it." He brought his hand up to cup Sam's cheek, kissing him a bit deeper. He nuzzled him a second and ran his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. "Merry Christmas, baby," he said softly.

 

“I love it,” Sam breathed, shivering at the timber of Dean’s voice, the sweet name. Sam slid his hand up into Dean’s hair, marveling at how the silver glinted and shone against the dark honey of his brother’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered and leaned in, taking Dean’s mouth again.

 

Dean pulled Sam deep into him, his hands at his brother's waist. "I love you, too, Sam." Love was a very tricky word but with Sam, it was easy. He'd always loved Sam, he could even remember the moment when he started seeing Sam as more than his baby brother. It had been during the end of Sam's first year in high school and he thought of himself as such an asshole. He ignored it for a while but then… well, obviously, things had changed.

 

Sam tugged Dean down, laying him out on the bed with his legs hanging off the side, and then crawled up to straddle Dean’s hips. Sam looked down on Dean with a loving smile. His gaze shifted from his brother to the ring now circling his middle finger, and his smile grew wider. Sam lay down atop his brother, head pillowed on Dean’s chest, fingers drawing invisible pictures on the smooth skin. He started to relax. Dean smiled and then wrapped his arms around Sam's smaller body. He took a deep breath, inhaling Sam’s scent and kissed his hair. His came to rub the middle of Sam's back affectionately. He ran his other hand through his brother's hair, cupping the back of his neck.

 

“Best Christmas, ever,” Sam murmured and turned his head to press a kiss to the center of his brother’s chest. It felt a little strange to have Dean all but naked beneath him while he was fully dressed, but he was too contented to bother getting up to strip.

 

"Yeah, I agree with that," Dean said with a slow nod, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. Wrapping his arms tightly around Sam, he moved his lips to Sam's face and kissed him gently where he could reach him without moving him. Never one for affection really, Dean could be content and relaxed just lying with Sam. Didn't matter when it was but Sam was right, this was the best Christmas that Dean could remember.

 

 

~END~


End file.
